


6: Baths

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Sickfic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: One of them is sick so they decide to take a bath and the other wants to join but it just turns into a squished splashy mess because they are Huge™





	

Dan should have known this was a bad idea. He’s been feeling poorly all day and decided to take a bath, which Phil then wanted to join on the idea that cuddling Dan as much as humanly possible will make him get better faster.Somehow, neither of them realized that their bathtub wasn’t built for two men who are over 6’ until they were squished into it, and Dan’s basically just sitting on Phil. On the bright side, the water’s warm, and so is Phil. Beside them, on the tile floor, is a mug of tea for Dan’s sore throat, and a candle that smells like toasted marshmallows. It’s long since gone out from the splashing of Dan and Phil trying to fit comfortably into the tub. Luckily its scent still lingers, mixing with the vanilla scent of the bubbles in the bath.

Smiling, Dan scoops up a handful of bubbles and smears them on Phil’s face in a mock beard, choking out a laugh. “This is disrespectful,” Phil giggles, trying to wipe the bubbles away. He’s stopped by Dan grabbing his hands and holding them, pretending not to notice Phil huffing. “I can’t kiss you if my mouth is covered in bubbles.”

“Why would you want to? I’m sick.”

“Shhhh,” Phil says, “Your voice is all croaky and you need to rest up. Let go of my hands so I can get you your tea and wipe away this foam and kiss you.”

Dan pouts but lets go of Phil, taking the offered mug, and moments later, Phil’s kiss on his forehead. As always, Phil knows Dan better than he sometimes knows himself, so the tea is soothing and has the perfect amount of honey and sugar. Between sips of tea, Dan covers Phil’s face in more bubbles, and gradually, gets more and more tired. Finally, he falls asleep against Phil’s chest, and Phil smiles, kisses the top of Dan’s head and runs a little more hot water to keep them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
